fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 3 Episode 11: Mobians at the Earth's Core
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Mobians at the Earth's Core (The next morning in the sewer lair, Tails is giving a little lesson to our heroes on their recent encounters with Loki's group, while marking on the map of New York City on where the Modules have hit in the past) Tails: This week alone, Loki's group's Probe Modules have surfaced here, here and here. Vector: Meaning what? Tails: Meaning if we can figure out the pattern, we might get a fix on the exact location of the Jotundrome. Charmy: All I care is it's down there. Big: And we're up here. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Shadow: For now. Christopher: Shadow has a point. Dingodile: But you never know what kind of scheme the creeps are cooking up next. Sonic: And this cooking is nothing compared to making chili dogs, pizza, and any other food. (The Elise and Tai's groups and Cloud and Aerith comes in) Cloud: You are both right, Dingodile and Sonic. Aerith: Constant vigilance is the best weapon against tyrants. Matt: Still worried about Loki's group's next move, I see. Gabumon: What's not to worry about, Matt? Matt: I understand they're worried, Gabumon, but.... Kayla: What did Matt mean by that? Rainbow Dash: Well, he means that you must give your brains a rest and help us decide where we should spend our vacation. Elise: And best of all, Christopher's group have agreed to come with us. Tiny: (To Christopher's group: You going on little vacay? Christopher's group: (Nods) Yep. Ace: A little r n' r. Chris: And speaking of that, we haven't decided on where to vacation yet. Allison: Which is why we brought these brochures. (She presented some brochures of foreign cities) Twilight Sparkle: And these places look so lovely, none of us can't make up our minds. Adagio: And that's where you come in for consultation. Aerith: It's like Cloud and I always say; To journey without a point is pointless. Yuffie: Well, I hear Florida is nice this time of year, especially with the beaches. Cloud: And theme parks. (Suddenly, a tremor hits) Knuckles: Hey, what's that shaking coming from? Billy: Whoa! Total earthquake! Charmy: Talk about bad vibes. Silver: Do you suppose Uka-Uka's group is causing another earthquake? Espio: We'd better get topside and find out what's going on. Sonic: Come on, Mobians and allies! (They, except Cloud and Aerith, rush out to investigate as the tremor died down) Elise: Wait for us! Applejack: We smell a news story. Vector: That's not all you smell. Cosmo: These are the sewers, you know. (On the streets, our heroes emerged from a manhole) Max: How are we gonna find what's causing all this shaking around? Kayla: Let's investigate. (Suddenly, Kara and Roxanne came up to them and pointed at some people running away from something, screaming) Kara: Roxanne and I don't think that will be too hard, guys. (Then they see a giant longnecked creature emerge from behind the building from where the screaming people ran, shocking our heroes) Tikal: Now there's something you don't see every day. Charmy: Holy guacamole! Snake: It'ssssss humongoussssss! Joe: A dinosaur! (Tai pulls a camera out and hands it to Elise) Tai: It's a real, live dinosaur! Agumon: Looks like me! Blaze: Silver, scan it with Omega! Silver and Omega: Okay! (They scan it and realized what kind of dinosaur is) Silver: That's a Diplodocus. Omega: They were, (Corrects himself) are, plant eaters. Silver: But not to worry, Cosmo, creatures like this one do not eat Seedrians like you. Omega: Seedrians, when consumed by herbivores like this creature, is poison. Cosmo: That's a relief. Omega: Gender description, male. Silver: And he's huge, but harmless. (Then the Diplodocus accidentally stepped on an empty car, crushing it) Amy: Silver, you've got a really weird definition of harmless. Espio: Harmless or not, we've got to stop that thing from wrecking the city. Sonic: Mobian Power! (Sonic then ran in full speed towards the Diplodocus) Knuckles: (Flatly to our heroes) He's what you might call a cockeyed optimist. (Then our heroes charged at the Diplodocus with Sonic) Rouge: Let's scare it toward the river. (They stopped suddenly upon seeing how tall the Diplodocus is) Arturo: I hate to be a spoil sport, but exactly how do we do that? Max: Yeah, I left my other bow and arrows in my other shirt. Christopher: And my other hockey stick. (Then our heroes shouted at the Diplodocus to go away) Heroes: Get out! Go away! (But the Diplodocus happily picked Tails up gently with his face and slid him across his back up to a laundry line where Tails landed in a pair of drying overalls like a net) Tails: Boy, he really hung me out to dry. (Then after he climbed out of the overalls, Tails met up with our heroes and saw the Diplodocus suddenly walking away, as if wanting to go back somewhere) Big: Dig it, dudes. Charmy: Big and I think he wants to get down and party. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Shadow: Yeah, well, a 20-ton dinosaur can't party in the middle of the city. (Then the Diplodocus' tail swung towards them) Cream: Watch out! Runaway tail! Cheese: (Panicked) Chao, chao! (Our heroes ducked in time and then the Diplodocus continued his way) Mimi: Now what? Sonic: We've got to go after it. Silver: It's a male, Sonic. Sonic: I mean, go after him. Chris: How come we have to follow him? Knuckles: Because if we didn't.... Christopher: It wouldn't be much of an episode. Chris: (Realizing) Oh yeah, that's right. And also because we're the good guys on a mission. Heroes: Exactly. (Our heroes follow the Diplodocus to the park, only to find he is gone) Roxanne: He's gone. Blaze: Vanished completely. (Then they find the Diplodocus' footprints in the park) Charmy: Well, at least we won't be hard to follow. (Our heroes followed the footprint trail until they reached a hole where Charmy almost fell in, but grabbed the edge) Charmy: Help! (Then our heroes noticed the footprints leading into the hole) Tails: Hey, way to go, Charmy. Vector: You solved the mystery of the disappearing dinosaur. Charmy: Forget about that! How about solving the case of the terrified bee Mobian? Knuckles: (Flatly) Charmy. Charmy: What?! Knuckles: You have wings, remember? Rouge: You can fly. (Realizing, Charmy giggles a bit) Charmy: Oops. Sorry, I forgot. (Then he flew out of the hole and landed next to our heroes. Then they looked down the hole) Spike: But where do you think it leads? Ember: I don't know, Spike. Kara: But we're going to find out. Dingodile: I was afraid she might say that. Kara: And what does that supposed to mean? Dingodile: Nothing. What if it were to lead towards a dangerous place? Kara: Who cares for now? This might be a scientific discovery! (Realizing she's right, Dingodile gives in) Dingodile: You know what, Kara. You're right. Tiny: This could be scientific discovery. (Then our heroes ran back to the sewer lair to get the X-Tornado 2.0. Down in the hole which leads all the way into a tropical prehistoric jungle, a Module is resting nearby a hilltop, and on top of the hill are Loki's group and their henchmen. And Loki's group is giving a good scolding to the henchmen, and Myotismon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon are back to their normal forms already) Hunter J: You incompetent imbeciles! Cortex: You sent the wrong dinosaur?! (The henchmen winced a bit on Cortex's line, for it turned out that the Diplodocus loose in the city was because they were ordered to send a dangerous dinosaur to fight the Mobians and their allies, but instead of finding and sending a carnivore, they instead accidentally found and sent an herbivore like that Diplodocus) Pinstripe: How were we supposed to know whether they're meat or plant eaters? Eggman: (Groans in anger) Instead of that silly Diplodocus, why didn't you send up something fierce and meat eater-like to deal with the Mobians and their allies? Myotismon: Like a...? (Pretends to ponder) Oh, let's see.... (Angrily) A Tyrannosaurus Rex? Vanitas: Ever thought of that? Rilla: Gee, Bosses. Orbot: Don't be so hard on us. Cubot: We couldn't find any T-Rexes. Tribot: And that's why we found that Diplodocus. Arukenimon: And I did tell them it's not a meat eater. Mummymon: But your guess; We didn't listen. Komodo Joe: And it ain't easy getting dinosaurs to obey. Moe: Yeah. Koala: They're all mostly muscles and no brains. Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Yeppity-yep! (Loki's group slowly fumed with anger during the explanation. Then a short pause. Then Vanitas was about to shoot back a snarky angry comment, but he and Loki's group sighed in anger and defeat) Vanitas: (Flatly) You know what, none of us won't say it. Sephiroth: (Flatly) It's too easy. Rilla: You were gonna say to us that we have muscles and no brains, too, right? Loki's group: (Flatly) Yes. Loki: (Flatly) Thank you for saying that instead of us for once. (Then Myotismon's communicator beeped and he answered, revealed to be Uka-Uka's group calling them) Myotismon: What is it, Uka-Uka's group? Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Stop that petty bickering and get on with what you came for! Hunter J: We're still not certain why you probed us up to this subterranean prehistoria? Oxide: (On-screen) We told you before! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We need that crystal. Tropy: (On-screen) Its radiation can recharge our power cells. N. Brio: (On-screen) If we can cross the jungle and take possession of it. (They noticed a rocky tower in the middle of the jungle and sitting on top a white dodgeball-sized diamond-shaped crystal) Eggman: Simple, we'll use one of the Anti-Gravitation Skimmers. Uka-Uka's group: (Skeptically, on-screen) Really? N. Gin: (On-screen) You're in for a few surprises. Cortex: Guys, you mustn't worry so much. Vanitas: You'll put lines in those handsome faces of yours. (The henchmen snickered at that comment Vanitas made, making Uka-Uka's group glare at them. Then Uka-Uka's group smirked evilly in a sneering way) Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) All right, Loki's group. Tropy: (On-screen) Find out the hard way. Infinite: (On-screen) It's your funeral. (Later, Loki's group and their henchmen rode the Anti-Gravitation Skimmer towards the crystal's direction, still with Uka-Uka's group on the communicator) Loki: We're approaching the crystal now, Uka-Uka's group. Pinstripe: This will be a piece of cake. Ripper: Cake?! Where?! Rilla: Whoa, whoa, Ripper! It was a figure of speech! Ripper: (Disappointedly) Aw! (Suddenly, the Anti-Gravitation Skimmer began to shake and veer out of control) Koala: What's going on here? Eggman: Uka-Uka's group, the Skimmer is losing power! (Back in the center of the Earth in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group sneeringly smirked evilly at them as they spoke next) Mephiles: We tried to warn you. N. Gin: The crystal's radiation cancelled out the anti-gravity rays. (Back in the jungle cavern....) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We tried to tell you. Demidevimon: (Sneeringly, on-screen) But would you listen? Nooooo! You had to go on ahead. (Then the Anti-Gravitation Skimmer sputtered a bit, and then crashed into a nearby mud puddle. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group evilly laughed at Loki's group and their henchmen in a sneering way as Loki's group and their henchmen recovered with flat glares and disgust respectively) Mephiles: (Sneeringly) A piece of cake, someone said? Infinite: (Sneeringly) It looks more like a mud pie to us! (Uka-Uka's group laughed evilly a bit again) Demidevimon: (To Infinite) Sometimes, we really crack ourselves up. Infinite: Indeed. (In the jungle cavern, Loki's group got angry as they and their henchmen got up and wiped some mud off of themselves) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) We're so glad you're amused, Uka-Uka's group. Cortex: But have you figured out a way to get the crystal? (In the Jotundrome....) N. Brio: Rest assured, we're working on it. (At the entrance of the jungle cavern, our heroes arrived in the X-Tornado 2.0 and were amazed by their new surroundings) Silver: I don't believe it. Tails: A prehistoric world. Omega: Still in the dinosaur stage for a long time. Kara: Sealed off for millions of years from the surface. Fluttershy: But how did we get here? Tails: I've got a hunch one of Loki's group's Modules broke through the outer chamber. (Then Knuckles noticed a Pterodactyl approaching them) Knuckles: Uh-oh, here comes one of their flying welcome wagons. (Then the Pterodactyl flew by, not realizing its claws struck the blimp while flying by, popping it. Then the blimp detached and the X-Tornado 2.0 started to descend towards the ground quickly. After Tails made an emergency landing, the X-Tornado 2.0 safely crashed next to a tree near the entrance and our heroes climbed out in recovery, but then they see a T-Rex snarling at them) Charmy: (Gulps) Now I know what an anchovy on my pizza feels like. (Then the T-Rex roared) Commercial break (The T-Rex snarled a bit after its roar) Rarity: Is that what I think it is? Silver: It sure is; A male Tyrannosaurus Rex. Omega: The most ferocious meat eater that ever lived. Snake: (Nervously) Uh, maybe thisssss one'ssss a vegetarian. (Then seeing the T-Rex growling at them hungrily, Ace punches Snake) Ace: Does it look like a vegetarian? Snake: Ssssso much for that idea. (Then another T-Rex appeared and our heroes got concerned) Matt: We're caught between a tree and two sets of teeth! (But then the first T-Rex just walked by our heroes and began fighting with the second T-Rex instead) Comet Tail: Looks like they're fighting over lunch. Vector: I wonder if they'll fight this hard over the check? Kara: Or maybe they're fighting over territory. Chris: Let's not wait around to find out. Sonic: Let's split! (They run away quickly. Once far away from the fighting T-Rexes, our heroes stopped running and panted in recovery) Tai: Everybody okay? Pinkie Pie: (Checking her pulse) I'll let you know as soon as my pulse catches up to me. (Then they feel brief tremors coming from giant footsteps approaching them) Elise: Now what? (Our heroes prepare to fight) Shadow: Whatever it is, be ready for it! (But then emerging from the bushes, was the same Diplodocus from the city. Our heroes got relieved as they put their weapons away) Cream: All right! Cheese: (Happily relieved) Chao, chao! Charmy: It's the colossal fossil. Tails: It's okay. Cosmo: He won't hurt us. Especially me since I'm not edible to plant eating dinosaurs. Ace: Unless he tries to climb onto our laps. (The Diplodocus then nuzzled Charmy and kissed his face with a lick, covering him in drool) Charmy: (Shakes the drool off) Hey, chill, dude. That tickles. (Our heroes chuckled a bit) Cream: I think he likes you, Charmy. Starlight: Like a loyal dog to keep for a pet. And no, I'm not saying you can keep him for a pet. (Then the Diplodocus turned to the bushes and out came a female Diplodocus and two babies, one male and one female, impressing our heroes) Vector: A family dino-man, I see. (The Diplodocus family then gestured to our heroes to climb on each of them, and getting it, they did) Blaze: This is great. (Silver then sensed the four Diplodocuses and after he finished, he smiled softly) Silver: Nobody's going to mess with us while we're on Dippy, Darla, Jayna, and Brim's backs safely. Heroes: (Confused) Dippy, Darla, Jayna, and Brim? Silver: Yeah. That's their names. I sensed it. Max: Which is which, then? Silver: Dippy is the adult male, Darla's his wife. And their babies are...? Heroes: (Realizing) Jayna and Brim. Silver: (Nods) Exactly. The son and daughter. Roxanne: But how can we tell who's male and female? Silver: Darla and Jayna have eyelashes. Dippy and Brim don't. (He points them out, revealing Darla and Jayna's eyelashes on their eyes) Cream: Wow. Looks like Cheese and I are riding on Jayna. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Then after riding around a bit, they stop upon seeing from afar four empty and opened Modules) Tails: Look! Trixie: It looks like a bunch of Loki's group's Modules! Sonic: You were right, Tails. Espio: They did break through the crust. Knuckles: Let's kick some fur. Silver: (To our heroes) Hang on, guys. (To Dippy and his family) Go for it, Dippy, guys. (Dippy and his family nods and they hurry ahead to investigate) Cosmo: The Diplodocus Express is on its way. (Elsewhere, another Module emerged and Loki's group and their henchmen, all cleaned up from the mud and the henchmen dressed in expedition clothing, and two Gauntlet Soldiers emerged and are wielding laser guns and Pinstripe's tommy gun) Cortex: Since we can't use the Skimmers to reach the crystal, we'll just have to do it on foot. (They arrive near the entrance of the jungle leading to the crystal tower) Sephiroth: All right, Arukenimon, men, into the jungle. Ripper: Sure thing, Banana. Sephiroth: That's "Bwana." Loki: Now, move it. (They go into the jungle. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group is looking through the jungle cavern on the big monitor screen) Demidevimon: Every day, the same boring images. Tropy: Maybe I should think about us subscribing to cable. (Then they spot our heroes riding on Dippy's family) Mephiles: Wait. Uka-Uka's group: What's this? (They realized) Uka-Uka: The Mobians and their allies! Infinite: How did they get there? Mephiles: No matter. Uka-Uka: We'll send those interfering furballs and their allies a welcoming committee. (In the jungle cavern, six Modules emerged and Uka-Uka's group and an army of Gauntlet Soldiers emerged and began building a metal fort-like tank for Uka-Uka's group) Tropy: Faster, our slaves. Faster! Uka-Uka: At last, a fortress that even the Mobians and their allies cannot overwhelm. N. Brio: And should they try, they'll be in for a few surprises. (Uka-Uka's group laughed evilly a bit as they entered the tank. With our heroes, they continued riding Dippy's family when they spot the Gauntlet Soldiers charging at them) Vector: Uh-oh. Gauntlet Soldiers. Allison: And they're headed straight for us! Silver: Hey, no problem. Tails: Dippy and Darla will take care of them. (Dippy and Darla nods in determination and with one swing from their tails, knocked all of the Gauntlet Soldiers down. In the tank, Uka-Uka's group saw this on the monitor screens in anger) Mephiles: Those blasted dinosaurs. Uka-Uka: We'll show them who's the dominant lifeforms around here. (Then Tropy fired a laser from a laser cannon on top of the tank at Dippy, hitting his leg, and making the male Mobians and Christopher's group fall off of him and into a tar pool, covering their lower part of their bodies in tar. Then Uka-Uka's group and the Gauntlet Soldiers got away) Chris: Oh, yuck. Tar! Ace: A lot worse than the artificial tar from last season. (Then they noticed they're slowly sinking like it's quicksand) Charmy: Yeah, and we're sinking deeper. Shadow: Don't give up. Espio: Maybe someone will come along and pull us out. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Right. Like some archeologist, 50 million years from now. (Then Dippy, Darla, Jayna, Brim, and the rest of our heroes came up to our sinking heroes) Silver: Dippy, all is forgiven. Sonic: Just get us out of this. Silver: Start with me. (Then Dippy did what Silver ordered and pulled Silver free from the tar. Despite having his lower body being covered in tar, Silver then used his powers to levitate our sinking heroes out of the tar and onto the ground and all of them has their lower bodies covered in tar) Ace: Thanks, big guy, Silver. Charmy: (Looking at his tar-covered lower body) Yuck! And I thought melted mozzarella was gooey. (Then they noticed a waterfall-connected spring nearby) Tikal: Something to bathe ourselves in. (Charmy rushed ahead to the spring when an Archeopteryx flew by, covering him in feathers) Vector: (Laughs at him a bit) Now you know what you'll get if you cross a bee Mobian with a turkey. Charmy: (Flatly in sarcasm) That is so humorous. (Then later, our tar-covered heroes were cleaning themselves up from the tar and were already cleaned and dried off) Kara: Maybe following dinosaurs into large holes wasn't a very smart plan. Joe: Kara's right. Tiny: Even with Dippy and his family's help, we can't keep up with Modules. (Dingodile then spoke up in defense) Dingodile: Don't be so pessimistic, guys! (Our heroes looked at him) Dingodile: It may have not been smart to climb down here, but that doesn't mean we should quit on Dippy and his family. Silver: Dingodile's right. We came this far because of Dippy and his family and if it weren't for them, then, a minute ago, we would've drowned in tar. (Realizing Dingodile and Silver are right, our heroes understood and gave in) Heroes: You're both right. Kara: Let's keep going for our dino friends. (At the crystal tower, three plant eating dinosaurs, a male Pachycephalosaur, a male Stegosaurus, and a male Triceratops, were gathered around, as if worshiping the crystal, when Pinstripe fired his tommy gun at the tower, scaring the dinosaurs away) Vanitas: So much for dinosaurs. Eggman: Now down to business. Loki: Arukenimon, men, get that crystal. Koala: All right, Bosses. (Then the henchmen tried to climb up the tower to get the crystal, but they slipped down to the ground and crashed into Loki's group. After recovering, Loki's group glared at the henchmen) Vanitas: You clumsy cretins. Moe: It's too slick, Bosses. Komodo Joe: We can't climb it. (Then Cubot got an idea) Cubot: I got an idea. (Then he fired his laser gun at the crystal. Then Orbot, Tribot, Ripper, and the Komodo Brothers fired their laser guns at it as well) Tribot: Neat idea. Hunter J: Stop, stop, stop! (Then the lasers reflected off the crystal, causing a little reaction. Elsewhere in the jungle, our heroes and Dippy's family continued their trek when they noticed the reaction in the distance) Elise: Look at that! Sonic: Those look like laser beams. Big: Yeah. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: Either these dino dudes are putting on a light show or.... Espio: Or Loki's group and their goons are up to their old tricks. Yuffie: Let's go, Dippy and his family. Tails: Mush. (Then they charged towards the crystal tower's direction. Back at the crystal tower, the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers have stacked into a tower stack on the crystal tower to reach the crystal as Loki's group are watching from below) Myotismon: You idiots could have blasted it to pieces! Eggman: Now, treat that crystal gently. (Rilla then reached the top and reached for the crystal) Rilla: Almost got it, Bosses. (Then his foot stepped on Pinstripe's face) Pinstripe: Ow! Watch it! (Then Rilla grabbed the crystal, but the weight of the stack tower knocked the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers down, breaking the Gauntlet Soldiers en route to the ground. Rilla even dropped the crystal mid-fall, but the crystal landed in Eggman's hands) Eggman: Got it! (Then our heroes and Dippy's family arrived) Sonic: And we've got you and Loki's group, Baldy McNoseHair! (Upon hearing them, Eggman accidentally dropped the crystal, and unknown to the villains and our heroes, part of the crystal cracked upon landing on the ground) Vanitas: (Growls in anger) The Mobians and their allies! Cortex: Even in the lost world we can't lose you. Eggman: And you know I hate that insult as much as that blue hedgehog with you! (Myotismon, upon seeing with the villains some dried black molten rock, then pulled a Microwave Ray Remote out and fired onto it) Myotismon: This Microwave Ray will assure them of a warm reception. (Then the molten rock melted into lava, much to our heroes and Dippy's family's concern) Cream: The lava! Sonata: It's melting fast! (Then noticing a boulder nearby, Dippy's family took themselves and our heroes up there for shelter from the lava) Tails: There's never an Ice Age around when you need one. (Then the lava started to slowly surround the boulder) Commercial break (Our heroes and Dippy's family remained on the boulder safely, concerned about the lava. Loki's group chuckled evilly a bit at them in satisfaction, then turned to the recovered henchmen) Loki: Arukenimon, men, follow us. (Then Eggman grabbed the crystal and he and Loki's group ran off) Komodo Joe: And I wanted to watch the Mobians and their allies get their lava lumps. Moe: Oh, well. (Then the henchmen followed Loki's group. With our heroes and Dippy's family, they see a series of boulders laying nearby leading to shelter from the lava) Cosmo: This way, Dippy and his family. Tails: You can do it. (Then Dippy and his family jumped across from one boulder to the next) Cream: Atta boys and girls. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Amy: Way to go so far. (Then they made it to safety as our heroes cheered a bit) Christopher: We made it! Yuffie: But just barely. Knuckles: I'm a mere fur of my former self. Blaze: Quick, guys! Chris: Loki's group and their henchmutants and robots are getting away! Silver: You heard them, Dippy and family. (But Dippy and his family got sad suddenly upon noticing the crystal missing from the crystal tower. Then remembering the crystal Loki's group and their henchmen stole, our heroes immediately realized upon seeing Dippy and his family looking sad from it) Roxanne: It's the crystal that was up there. Allison: I think they miss it. (Tails immediately realized why Dippy and his family are sad even more) Tails: More than that. I've got a feeling that crystal's a source of life to the creatures here in this prehistoric world. Without it, they just might perish. (Our heroes felt sorry for Dippy and his family) Cream: How sad. Cheese: (Calmly sad) Chao, chao.... (Then our heroes got determined) Kara: So, what are we waiting for? Dingodile: Yeah. Silver: Let's go get it back immediately. (Happy to hear that, Dippy and his family roared in agreement, and then they charged after the villains. In the tank, Loki's group and their henchmen arrived with the crystal in tow and presented it to Uka-Uka's group) Hunter J: Here it is, Uka-Uka's group. Eggman: Your precious crystal. Uka-Uka: Well, it's about time. (Eggman hands the crystal to Mephiles, but then Mephiles, along with Uka-Uka's group, noticed the crack on the crystal and got angry) Mephiles: Eggman, this crystal is exactly like you and Loki's group. Eggman: (Flattered) You mean it's flawless? Mephiles: No, dummy. Uka-Uka: He means it's cracked! Vanitas: A crack? Loki's group: Where? Mephiles: Right there. (Loki's group and their henchmen finally noticed the crack and are shocked) Infinite: Loki's group, you crazy-headed morons, this ruins everything now. N. Gin: A crack like this will distort the crystal's molecular harmonics. Tropy: Its entire energy flow will be flawed. (Loki's group angrily turned to the henchmen accusingly) Eggman: This is all your fault. Cortex: We told you to handle it carefully. (The henchmen got angry back) Cubot: But Bosses, Dr. Eggman was the one who dropped it. Eggman: Quiet, you idiot! How dare you accuse me of breaking it, Squarehead! (Uka-Uka's group ends the argument) Uka-Uka's group: Stop your squabbling, all of you! N. Brio: I see once again we'll have to save your pathetic posteriors. (Back in the jungle, our heroes and Dippy's family rested for a bit) Chris: Poor Dippy, Darla, Jayna, and Brim. Elise: They're really taking this hard. Kayla: Really. Charmy: It's like they've got a heavy relationship going with that glowing disco ball. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Twilight Sparkle: But why does Loki and Uka-Uka's groups want the crystal? Tails: (Figuring it out) They're probably planning to use its special properties to power up the Jotundrome. (Realizing, our heroes got determined) Knuckles: Then that means we've got to break into that fortress of Uka-Uka's group's and get it back from them. Sora: How do we get in there? Izzy: That's a good question, Sora. Tentomon: We must try and figure it out. (Back in the tank, Uka-Uka's group is repairing the crystal while Loki's group and the henchmen are overseeing this) Eggman: A little more to the right. Demidevimon: Don't you have anything better to do than comment? Eggman: Actually, no, Demidevimon. Loki: We've already set up Gauntlet Soldier patrols around the fortress. Uka-Uka: Good idea. Mephiles: Uka-Uka's group and I are surprised you thought of it. (Suddenly, they heard a pounding coming from outside) N. Gin: Now what? Vanitas: Someone's, or something's, pounding on the hull. Demidevimon: Whoever it is, tell them we don't want any. (Outside, the Gauntlet Soldiers are already defeated and Dippy and Darla are pounding on the hull of the tank with their tails, but it's doing little damage and their tails are red from the hitting as they stopped) Kari: We're not getting anywhere this way. Vector: I'm not surprised. Tails: The walls are three feet thick and pure titanium. (Then Dippy and Darla groaned in sadness. Then with Jayna and Brim, our heroes eased them down) Knuckles: Nice try, Dippy and Darla, but no cigar. Rouge: I hate to admit it, but we Mobians need help. Shadow: You said it. (Then Dippy and his family roared loudly. After that's done, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling approaching them) Elise: What's that rumbling noise? Knuckles: For once, it's not Big's stomach. (Then the same three leaf eater dinosaurs from earlier appeared) Braeburn: What's going on? (Then seeing the dinosaurs band together towards the tank, our heroes realized slowly) Sonic: I think we know now. Look. (Then the dinosaurs joined Dippy and Darla in breaking down the hull on the tank with their tails, headbutts, and charges) Vector: Woo-hoo! Looks like Dippy and Darla called in the heavy hitters! (Seeing the hull's hole getting bigger on the monitor screens from inside, the henchmen got concerned) Koala: Uh-oh. They're busting in. Uka-Uka's group: Impossible. Uka-Uka: No one can break into this place. (Loki's group turned to Uka-Uka's group in anger) Myotismon: Uka-Uka's group! Use the laser cannons! Infinite: We can't. Tropy: (Gesturing to the healing crystal) We need all the power here. (Then our heroes armed themselves after the hole was big enough for them to go inside) Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then they and the dinosaurs charged in. While the dinosaurs dealt with the rest of the Gauntlet Soldiers, our heroes charged after Loki's group and their henchmen, also armed) Pinstripe: It's every mutant and robot for himself! (The henchmen ran away) Sephiroth: Time to beat a strategic retreat, but with dignity. (But then Eggman and Cortex panicked and ran off screaming while the rest of Loki's group glared flatly) Vanitas: You both call that dignity? (Then they ran as well) Max: What a glorious mess. Arturo: Exactamundo, Max. Charmy: Just like my bedroom. Sonic: Come on, we've got to stop Uka-Uka's group before they use that crystal. (Then they charged deeper inside. With Uka-Uka's group, the crystal was just finished being fixed and the crack was gone) N. Brio: It's fixed. Infinite: Now to use it to recharge the Jotundrome's power cells. (Then Loki's group and their henchmen came in) Loki: Never mind the crystal. Hunter J: We've got bigger problems. Mummymon: Really bigger problems. Mephiles: What could be bigger than this? (Then the dinosaurs charged into the room, surprising Uka-Uka's group) Vanitas: We rest our case. (Then our heroes entered as well) Big: Don't touch that dial, dude! Uka-Uka: You're too late, Mobians and allies. Tropy: We're recharging the Jotundrome at this very moment. (Uka-Uka then pulled a lever nearby, starting to activate the charging system the crystal's in) Knuckles: Haven't you heard, temper tiki's group? Vector: It's never too late. (Then Vector threw his sai at an electrical cord, breaking it and shocking both Tropy and Demidevimon and Uka-Uka's group are trying to help them, and even cutting off the charging system) Pinstripe: It ain't going to be that easy, furballs! (The henchmen charged at our heroes, but the Stegosaurus and Triceratops knocked them back with their tails) Tails: Quick, grab the crystal. (They charge at the crystal) Myotismon: Not to fast, Mobians and allies. (Then Loki's group blocked the way) Sephiroth: You must still deal with us. Sonic: Mobians fight with honor. Yuffie: And you can take that to the bank. Cortex: Yes, but we fight dirty. (Then Loki's group pulled out their laser guns, and just when they used them, the Pachycephalosaur headbutted the case holding the crystal, sending the crystal flying into the air, making Loki's group run out of the way. Then Tails flew up and caught the crystal) Tails: I got it! Koala: You mean you had it. (Then he charged at Tails and snatched the crystal from Tails) Tails: (Angrily) Hey! Pass interference! Snake: Football, my typessss of game! (Then he charged at Koala. After Uka-Uka's group rescue Demidevimon and Tropy from the electrical shock, they ran towards Koala) Mephiles: To me, Koala! I'm open! (Then Koala threw the crystal to Mephiles, but just when it landed in Mephiles' hands, Snake jumped in and caught it) Ace: Way to go, Snake! Snake: Intercccepted in the end zzzzzzone by the Colored Machine'sssss green ssssssnake boy. (Then our heroes barreled past the villains with the crystal in tow and with the dinosaurs, left the tank quickly) Charmy: Cowabunga! (In the tank, the villains are angry at their failure once again) Loki: They're getting away! Uka-Uka: Correction. N. Gin: They've gotten away. Mephiles: And it's back to the Jotundrome for us. Demidevimon: And Loki's group, you're benched! Eggman: (Flatly, groans in annoyance) Loki's group and I were afraid you'd say that. (Then with that, the villains returned to the Jotundrome in the tank, automatically bringing the empty Modules with. At the entrance, our heroes, with Dippy and his family's help, after returning the crystal to its tower, fixed the blimp for the X-Tornado 2.0) Tails: There, good as new. Silver: This tar makes a perfect patch. Omega: Thanks for the help, Dippy and family. Sonic: Now that the crystal is back where it belongs, it's time for us to head back up to the surface. (Then our heroes nuzzled Dippy and his family goodbye) Vector: (To Dippy and Darla) So long, big fellas. Cream: (To Jayna and Brim) And little cute dinos. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. (Dippy and his family nuzzled back happily) Sunset Shimmer: Poor Dippy and his family. Kara: They're really gonna miss us. (Then our heroes perked up and turned to Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups) Sonic: Hey, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, maybe you ought to come back here for your vacation. (Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups got surprised at first) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: (Surprised) Huh? To a prehistoric continent? Tails: Sure. Cosmo: What more could you ask for? Blaze: You've got gorgeous tropical sunsets. Kayla: Yeah. Cream: And warm, loving friends in these leaf eaters. Elise: And the meat eaters? Kara: Just avoid them and any other dangers here. (Then the Pterodactyl appeared and offered his back for our heroes) Charmy: (Realizing) Oh, and flights leaving every half hour. (The Pterodactyl nods in agreement with Charmy with a screech. Becoming interested, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups gave in) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: Okay. Joe: If it's okay with you, you guys can vacation here with us. Gomamon: And be our bodyguards. Heroes: (Happily) Yeah, sure! (Later, our heroes are enjoying their one day vacation in the world, and have already informed Cloud and Aerith about it) Tikal: It sure was nice of Cloud and Aerith to let us stay here for one day. Tai: Well, shall we start this vacation? Heroes: Yeah! (Then with that, they rode on Dippy and his family through the jungle for fun, laughing a bit) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies